


Your Loss

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Massage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sergio loses a bet and has to give Geri a foot massage. Things take a different turn than expected but you won’t hear Sergio complaining.





	Your Loss

“Looks like your team has just lost,” Geri laughs.

“Fuck,” Sergio curses. “I would have bet money that they’d win.”

“You should have bet money,” Geri says. “It would be easier for you to pay up now. Don’t think for a second I won’t hold you to your word.”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I thought they’d actually lose,” Sergio says, glaring at the screen where the match has just ended.

“We shook on it,” Geri reminds him. “You owe me a foot massage.”

“You mean right now?”

“No, we can wait till the next lifetime. What do you think, genius? Of course I want it now.” Geri turns on the sofa and shoves his feet into Sergio’s lap.

“Eww, you fucker, get off me. At least go wash your feet first, for fuck’s sake.” Sergio pushes Geri’s feet down and glares until Geri sighs and goes to the bathroom to wash his feet. “And keep the socks off.”

By the time Geri comes back, Sergio has dragged a pouffe close to the sofa and washed his hands in the kitchen sink because there were pizza crumbs stuck behind his nails. He also switched the football channel to a music one instead so he wouldn’t have to listen to people still talking about the shocking loss.

Geri smirks. “Where do you want me?” Geri’s feet are bare. And huge. Sergio glares down at them and Geri does a little wave with his toes.

Sergio sits on the pouffe and gestures to the sofa. “Sit your ass down.”

Geri remains standing. “Do you even know what you’re doing? If I get any cramps from this I’ll kill you.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Sergio growls and reaches out with his leg to kick Geri into movement. “This massage will blow your fucking mind.”

“That remains to be seen,” Geri says, finally settling down on the sofa.

“Legs up here,” Sergio says, patting his thighs.

Geri obeys. His feet are a bit cold when Sergio palms the sides of his soles. Sergio runs his thumb along the undersides of Geri’s feet, familiarizing himself with the shapes and causing Geri to shiver. “If you hurt me,” Geri starts again when Sergio switches his focus to Geri’s left leg and tests the bend of one of his toes.

“Shut up and enjoy,” Sergio cuts him off. He cups the arch of Geri’s foot into his palm and his fingers get to work. Twisting first to get the blood circling, then digging his fingers into the soft underside, moving in small circles.

The pouffe turns out to be completely useless so he simply kneels down in front of the sofa as he works his magic on Geri’s foot. He uses his knuckles to get the bottom of Geri’s foot, kneading thoroughly, moving from one side to the other and later soothing the place with pressing the pads of his thumbs in just the right places.

Geri finally stops watching him like a suspicious hawk and leans back into the sofa. “That actually feels kinda nice,” he admits.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Sergio holds the sides of Geri’s foot and gives them a firm tug, then relaxes the strain, fingers gently resting over Geri’s ankle before coming back to repeat the outward spread.

“Hmm,” Geri mutters, all but melted against the cushions.

Sergio eases off the pressure and focuses on the individual toes next. “This is good for the flexibility,” he explains. The heel of Geri’s foot is firmly secured in the grip of Sergio’s left hand while his right hand focuses on tugging at Geri’s toes, holding the digits between his thumb index finger. He curls his fingers, lets Geri’s toes stretch and then he folds them using more pressure. He repeats the process on each finger, adding more and more pressure, stretching Geri’s toes as far as they go. Above him, Geri lets out a long exhale, lips parting. Sergio switches his hold to both hands and focuses back on the sole of Geri’s foot, kneading his way up from the heel to the hard skin below Geri’s toes, blunt nails pressing into the skin insistently, just on the right side of not making it hurt.

“Oh, that feels wonderful,” Geri all but moans.

Sergio grins, fingers slowly stroking downwards from Geri’s toes. “Is it the best feeling ever or what?” He’s almost done with the left foot and he eases off the pressure to finish off, strokes slowing down, his touch becoming gentler and gentler each time until it’s no more than a soft caress.

“Meh. Blowjob would feel better,” Geri dismisses.

“Is that a request?” Sergio drawls, placing Geri’s foot down, preparing to switch to his right foot.

“Are you offering?” Geri throws back with a smirk. He abruptly spreads his legs and Sergio who was kneeling between his legs loses his balance and pitches forward, grabbing onto Geri’s thighs to catch himself.

Sergio hears the hitch of Geri’s breath and his eyes fly up to Geri’s, fingers gripping Geri’s legs tighter when their gazes meet in an intense stare. He’s suddenly very aware of their positions, of how close to Geri’s crotch he is, of the way the muscles in Geri’s legs have tensed. “Oh.” He doesn’t move an inch from where he is, raising his eyebrows at Geri.

Geri tilts his head and it’s on. That’s what does it. The smirk. The tilted head. The piercingly blue eyes.

It’s a dare and Sergio’s not backing down.

Sergio wets his lips, the tip of his tongue slowly dragging along his upper lip first and then settling on his bottom lip before darting back out again to give the upper lip one last quick lick. Geri is watching him intently and Sergio feels a wave of familiar want crash over him at the stare.

His fingers move from Geri’s thighs to his fly. He’s watching Geri’s face to see if he’s going to object. Or laugh it off. Or tell Sergio to fuck off. The smirk falls from Geri’s face but his lips part wide open and his eyes widen when Sergio finally gets the angle right to pop the button on Geri’s jeans open and carefully drag his fly down.

Geri’s dick is tenting his boxers and Geri lets out a quick puff of air when Sergio finally gets the jeans down and runs his fingers along the outline of Geri’s dick and then presses in with a firmer touch. “Sergio.”

“Off,” Sergio commands, tugging at Geri’s boxers. They both work together to get the clothing off Geri’s body. The boxers roll down Geri’s hips and down his knees where Geri attempts to disentangle his long limbs from both the jeans and the boxers and gets stuck for a moment but then his legs are finally free and spreading to offer Sergio a better access. It’s a delightful view of strong and sharply defined muscles. Geri’s breathing is quick and his dick is curved up and pressing against his belly, begging for attention.

Geri’s eyes are glued to his own dick, watching as Sergio takes it into his mouth, lips stretching around the girth. “So fucking hot,” he says when Sergio tilts his head and sucks on the head, cheeks hollowing as he lets the shaft slide in. Sergio curls his tongue along Geri’s dick as he tests how much of it he can take without choking. 

Geri sticks his hand into Sergio’s hair, hips bucking off the sofa to thrust his dick into the warmth of Sergio’s mouth. Sergio forcibly looseness his throat and lets Geri slide closer, deeper.

He’s half sprawled over Geri, half sunken onto the sofa and the strain it puts on his back is a bitch but the discomfort is worth it because Geri is making delightful little noises, responsive more than Sergio would have imagined.

Sergio rhythmically bobs his head, one hand sliding to Geri’s crotch to cup and fondle his balls, drawing more sweet noises from Geri.

It’s going to be over soon, Sergio realizes. He doesn’t want that. He’s definitely not unaffected by Geri’s little display and his own dick is straining in his pants, desperate to be released and touched. He wants Geri’s hands on him, he wants more than Geri’s dick in his mouth. He wants Geri to fuck him without holding back, he wants to feel Geri’s urgency and he wants to be feel the stretch of Geri’s dick.

Sergio needs to touch his own dick to offer a little relief with some friction but he would either have to stop fondling Geri’s balls or lose the grip he has on Geri’s hip that helps him make sure Geri doesn’t get too enthusiastic with his upward thrusts.

Sergio makes up his mind. He pulls off Geri’s dick and sits back on his heels.

Geri lets out a strangled moan of a protest at the loss.

“Do that again, do that again,” Geri gasps.

“Maybe if your team loses,” Sergio croaks and he’s startled when Geri quickly shoots his hand out and clasps it into Sergio’s.

“There,” Geri says. “We shook on it, now get back down.”

Sergio laughs at him. “Wanna fuck me instead?”

Geri makes a low sound that’s not really much helpful.

“Or you could come down my throat, that’s fine too,” Sergio shrugs, settling back down and shifting into a more comfortable position.

“Fuck you, come here,” Geri grunts, arm reaching down for Sergio and pulling him up on the sofa. “And get naked.”

The sofa isn’t exactly narrow but it’s still a close fit and Sergio ends up underneath Geri with his leg propped on the back cushion of the sofa, doing a little shimmy to get out of his pants.

Geri reaches in between the cushions and pulls out lube. Sergio laughs at him but Geri just shrugs, unapologetic, and squirts some lube onto his fingers.

“For fuck’s sake, just get it in me already,” Sergio says, raising his hips so Geri could slick up his hole.

He gets to regret his words a few seconds later as Geri aligns his dick to Sergio’s hole and pushes forward but the ring of muscles finally gives and the pain tips into pleasure, especially when Geri reaches down between their entwined bodies and grabs Segio’s dick into his hand. His fingers are still slick from the lube and Sergio is smearing pre-come everywhere which gives them enough friction.

“Like that?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Geri jerks him at unrelenting pace while he pummels into Sergio with his dick. Sergio loses his focus. Geri is everywhere, everything narrows down to where Geri is touching him and to where their bodies are connected.

Geri leans down or maybe Sergio surges up, he doesn’t even know anymore and their lips meet in a series of shallow, hungry kisses. Geri pushes into him and Sergio grabs Geri’s shoulders because he needs to hold onto something and the movement shifts him and all of the sudden the angle is just right and on the next stroke Geri hits Sergio’s prostate and Sergio can’t focus on kissing Geri anymore, mouth going slack, body pressing closer and his dick twitching in Geri’s palm. Geri’s grip gets tight and Sergio can’t keep himself up anymore, he hits the cushions and lets out a helpless moan when Geri pulls back and pushes into him again. He’s too shaken to attempt stifling the sound.

Geri reaches down and covers Sergio’s mouth with his hand to keep the sounds in. They’re being too loud but Sergio couldn’t care less about who may overhear them. Geri now has one hand on Sergio’s dick and the other on Sergio’s mouth and Sergio is all but writhing underneath him, desperate to get over the edge. He wants more. He wants to feel the rush of a release. Now. The rest of the world doesn’t matter.

Mercifully, Geri gets a clue and he is twisting his hand and shifting his hold and wrapping his fingers snugly around Sergio’s dick, making him come in a matter of a few quick, tight jerks.

Another moan escapes him as he climaxes, so guttural Sergio doesn’t recognize his own voice.

Sergio clenches down around Geri’s dick as he comes, legs twitching and forcing him closer to Geri. Geri picks up the pace, rutting into Sergio so fast it’s almost too much. It’s just on the right side of being too much and hurting sweetly.

Sergio is overcome with the sensation. There is nothing but Geri’s body above him, around him, inside of him. Sergio is completely surrounded. All thoughts leave his mind and he blankly stares up at Geri.

Geri’s blue eyes pierce into him. Geri’s pupils are blown wide and Sergio clenches down again and Geri’s pace stutters to a halt as he comes inside Sergio.

There are no thoughts in Sergio’s head, his body has dissolved in his orgasm and he feels oddly lightheaded and pleasantly tired. His heart is beating strong and fast in his chest, his breath is coming quick.

Geri slumps onto him, warm and heavy. There isn’t really much space for Sergio to shift away on the sofa so he just bears with it, wrapping his arms around Geri’s back and playing with Geri’s hair as he waits for the world to come back online for both of them.

Geri presses his mouth in a wet kiss to Sergio’s throat and doesn’t move for long minutes.

Sergio blinks at the ceiling, waits. Then he breaks the silence. “Is it weird that I’m glad my team lost?”

Geri slowly chuckles. “I’m glad you were wrong about that. But you got one thing right.”

“Which one?”

“You really knew what you were doing.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Sergio huffs, exasperated. “I blew your fucking mind, didn’t I?” He leans to Geri and brings their lips together so that no more nonsense could spew from Geri’s mouth.

The kisses they exchange are lazier now, more thorough and intense. Geri’s tongue slides into Sergio’s mouth at maddeningly slow pace, retreating and coming back again, licking at Sergio’s bottom lip and drawing back again without meeting Sergio’s tongue once. Sergio is close to letting out a whine when Geri pulls back once again. He follows when Geri tries to break the kiss, insistently pressing his lips into Geri’s, parting his lips and gently gnawing on Geri’s, brushing, sucking, nibbling, demanding entrance for so long until Geri’s lips part on an exhale and Sergio can finally slip inside and explore the warm wetness of Geri’s mouth.

It’s a long while until they really pull apart, Geri easing off Sergio and letting him sit up. They stare at the mess they’ve made of the sofa. Geri clears his throat.

“Wanna make anymore bets?” Geri asks, voice raspy and so deep it might have just as well been him who got his throat fucked raw.

Sergio stretches and flexes, smirking as he gets up on his feet. He realizes he never finished the foot massage but something tells him Geri is not going to complain. “Wanna bet that next time I can make you come first?”

Geri gives him that familiar smirk again. “You’re on.”

No time like the present. Sergio sends Geri a look over his shoulder. “Then come join me in the shower.”


End file.
